dasgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Youda
Evolution oder Schöpfung Evolution ist eine Lüge. Die Theorie die von der NASA und den Mainstream Medien präsentierte Wahrheit ist, das wir alle hier sind weil es einen Urknall gab. Vor diesem Urknall gab es nichts. Raum, Zeit, Materie und Leben waren nicht vorhanden. Es war nur Leere. Dann -plötzlich ohne einen Grund- explodierte dieses Nichts- und diese Nichtsexplosion erschuf Dinge, anstatt wie eine normale Explosion Dinge zu zerstören. Diese Explosion erschuff Materie, Raum und Zeit wärend einem einzigen Augenblick, ohne einen einzigen Grund. Es war als nur Zufall. Danach flogen all die Explosionstrümmer durchs All und das machen sie Heute noch wie auch schon vor 14 Milliarden Jahre und das mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 1 Milliarden k/h. Zuerst vereinigten sich einige Teile dieses gasförmigen Nichts und bildeten so die Sonne und die Sterne, danach enstanden Planeten und Monden durch die Vereinigung der festen Bestandteile des Nichts und zum Schluss enstand aus Nichts Wasser und Sauerstoff. Im Wasser bildeten sich Einzeller, die dann veränderten und angepasster an die Umwelt wurden und zu Fischen wurden. Diese krochen an Land, verloren Schwänze, ersetzten Kimen durch Lungen und bildeten dann sogar Daumen aus für die heutigen Säugetiere. Diese Theorie wird seid mehr als 150 Jahr von der unfehlbaren Wissenschaft geschützt, obwohl bisher keine wirklichen Beweise gefunden wurden das Evolution wirklich existiert. Die ganze Evolution begang dank verschiedenen leblosen Verbindungen vor 4 Miliarden Jahren. Diese Verbindungen lösten eine Reaktin in der Uratmosphäre der Erde aus in der dank Blitzeinschlägen und Atmosphärendruck die erste lebende Zelle enstand. Doch keine einzige Beobachtung und kein je durchgeführtes Experiment hatte je bewiesen das leblose Stoffe in lebende Stoffe verwandelt werden können. Selbst wenn man in einen Pool alle Bausteine des Lebens reingeben würde und mehrere Jahre warte würde- getan hätte sich nichts. Weil leblose Dinge nicht zu einem lebenden Ding mutieren können. Leben ensteht nur durch Leben. Jede lebende Zelle ist eine Nachbildung einer anderen lebenden Zelle. Das ganze war ein grosser Zufall. Wäre der Druck der Atmosphäre ein wenig anders gewesen hätte es kein Leben geben können. Es war alles ein grosser Zufall oder bessergesagt Unfall.Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das aus leblosen Stoffen lebendige werden - und seien es auch nur Zellen- beträgt ein Eins zu einer Zahl mit vierzigtasuend Nullen. Sogar die Wahrscheinlichkeit das einige DNS und RNS Moleküle durch blossem Zufall enstehen ist nicht mehr im Bereich des Möglichen. Das dies geschieht ist eins zu einer Zahl mit sechshundert Nullen hinten dran. Mathematiker sind der Meinung das Zahlen die jenseits einer Grösse von zehn hoch fünfzig als unmöglich gelten. Nehmen wir mal an das eine Zelle ordnungsgemäss nach der Wissenschaft enstand weil der Zufall ihr alle Stoffe dazu gab und sich diese miteinander verbanden. Doch nun scheitert die Theorie der Evolution wieder. Eine Zelle existiert nicht ewig. Irgendann stirbt sie und dann haben wir wieder das gleiche Problem. Sie hätte zu kurz gelebt als das sie in dieser Zeit Lebensformen entwickelt hätten. Den eine Zelle lebt nicht ewig. Und selbst WENN es möglich wäre das eine Zelle sich immer weiter bildetet und dann wie auch immer ein Fisch daraus enstand ist es nun an diesem Punkt auch wieder fertig. Es soll so gewesen sein das die Fisch das Wasser verliessen- wieso eigentlich ? Die wenigsten Evolutionsbüchre geben darüber wirklich eine Erklärung ab- und dann ,oh Wunder, in tausenden und millionen von Jahren zu Fröschen und so weiter wurden. Doch wie soll ein Fisch dort oben überlbt haben und dann sogar noch Nachfahren bekommen haben, wenn ein Fisch nur 2-3 Minunten ohne Wasser überleben kann. Und als die ersten Fisch aus dem Wasser kamen hatten sie noch gar KEINE Lungen. Sie konnten nur 2-3 Minuten überleben und nicht Wochen um Nachkommen zu bekommen. Die DNS, Enzyme die den DNS-Code lesen, Bootendns die nach dem lesen der Codes erzeugt werden, ein Rebosom an das sich ein Boot nach dem lesen des Codes binden wird, transfer RNS um die Aminosäuren zu den Rebosäuren zur Verwendung in der Herstellung zu übertragen und äusserst komplexe Enzyme um zahlreich dazwischenliegende Prozesse auszuführen muss die Umgebung durch Zufall erbringen. Es ist wohl eine Tatsache das System die sich selbst überlassen werden irgendwann beschädigt werden, durcheinander getraaten und sich zerstreuen. Alles Leben nutzt sich ab und zerfällt am Schluss, nichts vereinigt sich einfach in irgendetas völlig anderes. Immerhin würde ja auch niemand sagen das ein Elefant und eine Ameise die gleichen Vorfahren haben. Dank der Evolution ist es aber so. Heutzutage merkt man es einfach nicht mehr. Der Evolutionserfinder Charles Drawin hat in einem seiner Bücher erklärt, das wohl der grösste Punkt mit dem man seine Theorie wiederlegen kann die Mischarten sind. Er meinte das eine Art sich zu einer andere entwickelt -eben Evolution. Er wusste das zu seiner Zeit keine Entdeckungen gemacht wurden die seine Theorie stützten, doch erh hoffte das diese Entdeckungen kommen würden. Diese Übergangsformen wurden nie entdeckt. Wenn die Evoolution stimmt, würde das bedeuten das sich eine Art zu einer nächsten entwickelt hat. Zwischen diesen beiden Arten hätten also mehrere Übergangsarten existieren müssen. Doch der Punkt ist der, das nie ein Fossil einer Zwischenart gefunden wurde. Z.B. sollen einige Fisch Reptil Arten gelebt haben oder auch einige Vogel reptilien Arten existieren müssen, doch schaut man die Wahrheit an wird einem klar das keine solche Übergangsformen je entdeckt wurden und sommit kein Beweis für irhe Existenz vorliegt. Natürlich gibt es sogenannte Mikroevolutionen. In dieser Entwicklung verändert sich eine Art etwas, doch nur wenig und nie so das aus einer Art eine andere Art ensteht. Diese Mikroevolutionen sind bewissen. Wie sollen kaltblütige, schuppige, eierlegende Reptilien sich zu warmblütigen, Fell besitztenden und lebende Jungtier gebärende Tiere entwickeln ? Erdöl und die Wahrheit woher es kommt Wissenschaftler der KTH, die Königlich Technische Hochschule Stockholm, Schwedens grösste technische Universität, haben bewiesen, dass fossile Tiere und Pflanzen nicht notwendig sind um Rohöl oder Erdgas zu formen. Dieses Ergebnis bedeutet eine radikale Wende in der Auffassung, woher Erdöl stammt. Und es bedeutet, es wird viel leichter sein, diese Energieressourcen zu finden und das Quellen überall auf der Welt anzutreffen sind. “Mit Hilfe unserer Forschung wissen wir sogar wo Öl in Schweden gefunden werden kann!" sagt Vladimir Kutscherov, Professor der KTH Abteilung für Energietechnologie in Stockholm. Zusammen mit zwei Forschungskollegen, hat Professor Kutscherov den Prozess von Druck und Hitze simuliert, welcher natürlich im Inneren der Erdkruste stattfindet. Dieser Prozess produziert Hydrokarbone, die Grundbausteine für Öl und Erdgas. Laut Kutcherov sind diese Resultate ein klares Anzeichen, dass die Ölquellen nicht austrocknen, was lange von Forschern und Experten in diesem Bereich befürchtet wurde. Er fügt hinzu, es ist unmöglich, dass fossiles Öl nur durch die Erdanziehung oder andere Kräfte bis auf 10,5 Kilometer abgesickert ist, wie zum Beispiel im Golf von Mexiko. Das ist, laut Kutcherov, zusätzlich zu seinen eigenen Forschungsresultaten, ein weiterer Beweis, diese Energiequelle entsteht ohne Fossilien – etwas was eine rege Debatte unter den Wissenschaftlern für lange Zeit auslösen wird. “Es gibt keinen Zweifel, unser Forschung hat gezeigt, Rohöl und Erdgas können ohne Zusatz von Fossilien entstehen. Alle Gesteinsformationen können der Ort für Öllagerstätten sein,“ sagt Kutcherov und er fügt hinzu, dies trifft auf Gebiete zu, die bisher als mögliche Fundorte für diese Energieform unerforscht blieben. Diese Entdeckung hat mehrere positive Aspekte. Die Erfolgschance Öl zu finden wird dramatisch erhöht – von 20 auf 70 Prozent. Da die Suche nach Öl und Gas extrem teuer ist, werden die Kosten radikal sich für die Ölgesellschaften verringern und schlussendlich auch für den Konsumenten. “Das bedeutet eine Einsparung von Milliarden von Kronen,” sagt Kutcherov. Um die erfolgsversprechenden Orte für eine Bohrung zu identifizieren, hat Professor Kutcherov durch seine Forschung eine neue Methode entwickelt. Die Welt wird in ein feines Netzwerk aufgeteilt. Dieses Netz ist mit Erdspalten gleichzusetzen, bekannt als Flusskanäle durch Schichten in der Erdkruste. Ein guter Ort um eine Bohrung durchzuführen ist dort, wo die Spalten zusammenstossen. Laut Professor Kutcherov, sind diese Ergebnisse extrem wichtig, da mindestens 61 Prozent des Weltenergieverbrauchs mit Rohöl und Erdgas abgedeckt wird. Der nächste Schritt sind weitere Experimente, speziell um die Methoden zu verfeinern, welche es leichter machen, die richtigen Punkte für eine Bohrung festzulegen. Die Forschungsergebnisse von Vladimir Kutcherov, Anton Kolesnikov and Alexander Goncharov wurden im August 2009 im Nature Geoscience, Volume 2 veröffentlicht. Wie ich in meinem Artikel über das abiotische Öl geschrieben habe, stammt Öl nicht von biologischen Stoffen, fossilen Pflanzen und Lebewesen ab. Öl entsteht durch einen chemischen Prozess unter Druck und Hitze in der Erdkruste, und findet andauernd statt. Öl gibt es im Überfluss, wir schwimmen auf Öl und es kann nie ausgehen. Entdeckt haben es die Russen schon vor mehr als 70 Jahren, als sie zu ihrer Überraschung feststellten, ihre Ölfelder füllen sich wieder von alleine auf. Darauf haben sie eine spezielle Technik entwickelt, um auf bis zu 13 Kilometer zu bohren. Sie fanden heraus, man findet praktisch überall Öl, man muss nur tief genug suchen. Die beste Chance hat man dort, wo Erdplatten sich treffen oder die Erde sich spaltet. Dadurch findet das in der Tiefe produzierte Öl seinen Weg nach oben und füllt dann das poröse Gestein oder Sediment, dass der Mensch dann anzapft. Das Öl fliesst also in den Erdschichten nicht von oben nach unten, sonder weil es leichter ist von unten nach oben und sammelt sich knapp unter der Erdoberfläche. Dies wird eindeutig dadurch bestätigt, alle wichtigen grossen Ölvorkommen der Welt sind auf oder in der Nähe von Gräben und Spalten, wie den afrikanischen Graben, der von der Mitte Afrikas von Uganda, über Kenia, Sudan und Äthiopien hoch läuft und dann aber weiter übers Rote Meer nach Jemen, Saudi Arabien, Irak, Iran, bis ins Kaspische Meer führt. Entlang dieser Linie gibt es gigantische Öl- und Gasvorkommen. Wie ich hier berichtete, hat laut neuesten Entdeckungen Uganda mehr Öl als Saudi Arabien. Auch meine Berichte über sehr reiche Ölquellen in Haiti und Kuba bestätigen diese These, denn die Erbeben dort sind ja weil Erdplatten sich verschieben und es Erdspalten gibt. Was uns die Erdölkonzerne, Geologen, Gelehrten und Medien erzählen, Erdöl ist fossilen Ursprungs und hat sich nur einmal in der Erdgeschichte vor 500 Millionen Jahren entwickelt, ist komplett falsch. Tatsächlich wurde noch nie diese biotische Theorie bewiesen, sondern sie wurde ungeprüft über die letzten hundert Jahre gelehrt und als richtig angenommen. Es ist ein völliger Irrtum oder in Wirklichkeit, eine bewusst platzierte Desinformation. Es gibt deshalb auch kein sogenanntes "Peak Oil". Das ist auch ein Märchen welches die Ölkonzerne erfunden haben und viele Panikmacher benutzen, um das baldige Ende des Ölzeitalters anzukündigen. Das Motiv der Ölkonzerne ist nämlich den Eindruck zu erwecken, es wäre rar und kostbar und deshalb teuer. Dabei ist es im Überfluss vorhanden und könnte billig sein. Das wäre aber sehr schlecht fürs Geschäft. Das gleiche Spiel läuft auch bei den Diamanten. Die gibt’s reichlich, werden aber künstlich knapp gehalten, um einen hohen Preis zu erzielen. Beides, Öl und Diamanten, sind aus Kohlenstoff, eines der häufigsten Elemente auf der Erde und in unserem Sonnensystem. Kohlenstoff gibt’s überall, am meisten im Erdinneren. Wir Menschen, alle Lebewesen und Pflanzen sind aus Kohlenstoff, der ursprünglich in einem lange vergangenen Stern entstanden ist, der sich in einer Supernova auflöste. Wir sind alle Sternenkinder. Deshalb, Erdöl und Erdgas ist definitiv kein fossiler Brennstoff der bald ausgeht, sondern ein Geschenk, welches die Erde kontinuierlich produziert. Und wie ich im Haiti-Artikel geschrieben habe, geht es beim US-Imperialismus mit ihren Kriegen und Eroberungen nicht darum das Öl zu stehlen, sondern um die Kontrolle über die Förderung zu haben, denn das Öl muss im Boden bleiben und nur so viel auf den Markt kommen, wie sie bestimmen und nur an den gehen den sie wollen. Es geht um ein Energie-Monopol, genau wie De Beers das Monopol auf Diamanten hat. PS: Öl und Gas gibt es auch in der Schweiz. So zum Beispiel im Raum Basel, dort wo der Rheingraben anfängt und am Genfer See. Erdexpansion Die Erde wächst und es gibt keine Kontinentalverschiebungen. Hier die Erklärungen für gewisse Naturphänomene: Vulkanismus Auch der Vulkanismus liefert mit seinen Aschewolken die Beweise für ein gasförmiges Inneres. Die Asche besteht nämlich nur aus kondensiertem „Steingas“. Beim Austritt in den Umgebungsdruck von 1 bar ist dieses Gas bis zu 1.170°C heiß. Man kann leicht errechnen, welche Temperatur dieses Gas bei vielleicht 1.000 bar in der Tiefe gehabt haben muß. Auch für die ausfließende Lava gilt dies. Auch sie muß „vor“ 1.000 bar noch gasförmig gewesen sein und hat sich durch die Entspannung abgekühlt und ist dabei kondensiert. Erdbeben Erdbeben haben ein „Problem“. Dieses sind die Nachbeben, welche sich logisch schlüssig nicht mit der herkömmlichen Theorie erklären lassen. Zu erwarten wäre, nachdem sich die behaupteten großen Spannungen durch ein Erdbeben abgebaut haben, daß es anschließend wieder ruhig ist. Dies ist jedoch keineswegs der Fall, wie die sehr häufigen Nachbeben zeigen. Beim letzten großen Erdbeben (8,9 auf der Richterskala) in Japan vom 11. März 2011 wackelte den ganzen Tag die Erde. Letztlich war ein riesiges Gebiet betroffen und die intensive Erdbebentätigkeit hielt monatelang an. Auch in Europa gibt es Gebiete, in denen es zu sogenannten Schwarmbeben geringer Intensität über lange Zeiträume kommt. Die Gaserdetheorie erklärt die meisten Erdbeben nicht mit dem Entladen von Spannungen aufgrund der Plattentektonik, sondern nimmt ein Abbrechen der Kruste an der Fest/Gas-Grenze an. Das Gas unterhalb der Kruste weist eine geringere Dichte als das Gestein auf, so daß abgebrochene Gesteinsplatten in die Tiefe Richtung Erdinneres fallen können. In einer Tiefe, in der die Gasdichte und Gesteinsmaterialdichte identisch sind, bleibt das Gestein im Gas schwimmend liegen. In dieser Tiefe herrscht auch eine wesentlich höhere Temperatur, so daß das Gestein im Laufe der Zeit auch wieder verdampft und an der Krustenunterseite wieder ankondensieren kann. Im Prinzip gibt es also unterhalb der Kruste ein regelrechtes Wetter. Manchmal regnet es flüssige Gesteinstropfen, manchmal hagelt es auch festes abgebrochenes Gestein und manchmal reißen auch riesige Gesteinsplatten ab. Man darf auch erwarten, daß es dort mit Blitz und Donner gewittert. Initiiert wird dies hauptsächlich durch den Mond und die Gezeitenkräfte. Dadurch biegt sich die Erdkruste täglich zweimal komplett durch, erfährt also vier Lastwechsel. Besonders stark sind die Lastwechsel in der Nähe von Sonnenfinsternissen, weil hierbei die Gezeitenkräfte besonders groß werden und entsprechend auch die Durchbiegungen der Kruste. Die Folge ist dann, daß sich Risse bilden können und das Gestein hierdurch zu einem hangenden Gestein wird. Das in die Risse eindringende Gas bewirkt zudem, daß die Temperaturverhältnisse im Hangenden sich in dem Sinne ändern, daß es in höheren Regionen heißer wird und dadurch an Festigkeit verliert. Nach einiger Zeit ist dann die Festigkeitsgrenze überschritten und das Hangende reißt ab und stürzt in die Tiefe. Als Folge hiervon wird das Gewicht der Erdkruste leichter und der Gasdruck drückt die Kruste soweit hoch, bis der hierbei mit der Höhe abnehmende Gasdruck mit dem Gewicht der Erdkruste wieder im Gleichgewicht steht. Dies ist natürlich mit einem Hin- und Herschwingen der betroffenen Kruste verbunden und das ist dann ein Erdbeben. Entsprechend dieser Theorie muß es in einem betroffenen Gebiet daher auch zu Bodenhebungen kommen. Das wird auch beobachtet. Beim Tsunamibeben 2004 in Sumatra hat sich der Boden um durchschnittlich 1-2 m gehoben, aber es wurde auch von 14 m Hebung berichtet. Wenn nun Gesteinsplatten abbrechen, werden auch in der näheren Umgebung weitere instabile Platten abbrechen, da durch die starken mechanischen Verformungen beim Hauptbeben weitere Risse entstehen und bestehende sich vergrößern können. Auf diese Weise kann sich ein Erdbeben über große Gebiete erstrecken und wirkt sozusagen „ansteckend“. Das sind dann die Nachbeben. Richard Gross von der NASA behauptete schon mehrfach, daß es durch die Erdbeben zu Tageslängenverkürzungen im Mikrosekundenbereich gekommen sein soll.[3] Er erklärte dabei, daß Material Richtung Erdzentrum stürzt.[4][5] Man darf erwarten, daß dies bei normalem geologischen Modell eine Unmöglichkeit darstellt. Der Grund für diese Unmöglichkeit besteht darin, daß behauptet wird, die Dichte unter der Kruste sei höher als das der Kruste. Daher könnte es gar nicht zu diesem von Richard Gross behauptetem Phänomen kommen. Beim Gaserdemodell ist die Dichte das Gases unter der Kruste jedoch nur etwa halb so groß wie die Gesteinsdichte und daher kann es dieses Phänomen geben. Außerdem zeigen Rechnungen sehr gute Übereinstimmung zwischen behaupteter Tageslängenverkürzung (z.B. 6,8 Mikrosekunden beim Sumatrabeben) und der behaupteten Erdbebenenergie. Demnach müssen beim Sumatrabeben etwa 3.000-4.000 km³ Gestein abgebrochen und etwa 250 km in die Tiefe gestürzt sein. Das ergibt dann eine Verringerung des Trägheitsmoments der Erde in der notwendigen Größe. Der Drehimpuls bleibt dabei erhalten und deshalb rotiert die Erde etwas schneller, wenn Gestein in die Tiefe stürzt. Richard Gross von der NASA scheint das zu wissen. Dinosaurier Ein Problem der Vorgeschichte waren die riesigen Dinosaurier. Selbst für heutige Verhältnisse sind sie eigentlich zu schwer für ihre Knochenabmessungen und man rätselt um diesen Umstand. Allgemein läßt sich aus den Fossilien ersehen, daß es damals auch riesige Flugsaurier gegeben haben muß. Auch hier rätselt man, wie diese 15-m-Flieger das Fliegen schaffen konnten. All dies würde bei einer kleineren Erde zu weiter vergrößerten Problemen führen, weil dann die Schwerkraft noch größer gewesen wäre als heute. Halber Radius bedeutet vierfache Schwerkraft. Bei der expandierenden Gaserde ist dies alles kein Problem mehr. Nimmt man die genannte Kongo-Rinne als Maß für die Erdgröße, ergibt sich dann für die 1,33fach größere Erde nur 57% der heutigen Schwerkraft. Damit hat sich das Größenproblem der Dinosurier stark entschärft. Gleichzeitig erkennt man, daß die Dinosaurier beim Schrumpfen der Erde ausgestorben sein müssen, wenn sie bei der hierbei aufgetretenen Sintflut nicht bereits getötet wurden. Bei 1,77fachem Gewicht konnten diese großen Tiere gar nicht mehr aufstehen, wenn sie sich zum Schlafen einmal hingelegt hatten. Nur kleine überlebende Tiere hatten hierfür genügend Reserven und konnten ihre Muskel- und Knochenmasse in wenigen Jahren anpassen. Bei der großen Erde war dank der großen Ozeanfläche der Meeresspiegel um 2.000 m niedriger als heute und die Kontinente waren alle durch Landbrücken verbunden. Forschungen aus dem Bereich der Bionik zeigen, daß das Verhältnis des Skelettgewichts von Maus zu Elefant mit der Masse ^ (7/6) einhergeht. Nimmt man den Elefanten als größtmögliches heutiges Landtier an, kann man für die damalige Schwerkraft auch einen 100 t schweren Dinosaurier als größtmögliches Landtier annehmen. Kategorie:Leserbriefe/Aufsätze/Kolumnen Kategorie:Wissenschaft Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:BySternensaat Kategorie:In Arbeit